Discussion utilisateur:Soothsilver
__TOC__ Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Fichier:Mlpfimlogo.png. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Wyz (discussion) décembre 30, 2013 à 09:57 (UTC) Interwiki I see, that you're the most active user here. Please see my message on founder's discussion page then. Salut ! :Salut et merci. La page principale est parfaite. Moi, je n'en serais pas capable. Le modèle de bienvenue paraît aussi très très bien. Je me demande - où est-ce qu'on discute la politique, le style? Par exemple, si on voulait déterminer si les noms des épisodes seront les titres originaires en anglais ou les noms de diffusion française, où? Au forum? En ce qui concerne les badges, je te prie de les conserver. En effet, pour quelque raison, je trouve qu'ils sont une grande motivation pour moi. :)Oracions (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 16:00 (UTC) :Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'est userbox. :(Oracions (discussion) janvier 1, 2014 à 16:00 (UTC) :: :::Eh bien, je ne vais pas résister si tu offre à m'en faire une, mais je ne vais pas l'utiliser, je pense, car dans les discussion, je veux voir les indentations des réponses, ce que l'userbox efface. :::: ce qui donnera : Tu peux modifier toute ce que tu veux dans le modèle plus haut, la police, les couleurs et tout ! Bye ! ^^}} :::::TemplaRz, je trouve l'idée excellente, mais peut-être vaut-il mieux que la template se trouve dans une page perso ? Il y a un potentiel non-négligeable d'utilisateurs avec un nom de page existant (dans le futur). Attention aussi, le risque de mauvaise utilisation (vandalisme etc.) peut faire plus de dégats par ce moyen que via une signature classique, je pense. J'ai incrémenté la discussion, pour que vous en voyiez tous deux l'effet. Merci — Drake janvier 4, 2014 à 15:42 (UTC) Wiki Bonjour, si tu veux que je revoie quelque page en particulier (pour la correction, traduction, mise en forme, et cætera), ou que je t'aide au regard de code wiki, HTML ou CSS, je t'invite à me contacter librement. Merci pour ta collaboration, Drake, janvier 4, 2014 à 15:42 (UTC) :Bonjour ! Ce qui vient à l'esprit immédiatement est l'infobox Chansons. Au moment où il n'est pas expandé, il est petit même si on voudrait qu'il s'étend dans tout le largeur du page. Oracions (discussion) janvier 4, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC) ::Est-ce mieux maintenant ? Si tu préfères, je peux faire en sorte que la boite prenne toute la largeur. — Drake janvier 5, 2014 à 00:35 (UTC) :::Ça serait parfait, Drake, si tu pouvais le faire. Oracions (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 00:37 (UTC) ::::S'il te faut quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu as ma page de discussion et mon adresse e-mail. Merci — Drake janvier 8, 2014 à 22:48 (UTC) Images ::D'accord. C'est logique, je vais suivre ce règle désormais. Peut-être pourrais-tu le mettre sur un page des règles pour les nouveaux arrivés ? Aussi je ne suis ni anglais ni français, je suis de la République tchèque. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? :) Oracions (discussion) janvier 4, 2014 à 21:23 (UTC) :::Il me semble que les forums sont verrouillés. J'ai plusieurs points à faire débattre (nomenclature complète, priorité des sources...) si nous pouvons lancer une discussion au regard de règles à suivre. Tu es Tchèque ? Wow, je connaissais plutôt bien le tchèque il y a quelques années, mais mon expression s'est bien rouillée depuis (ceci dit, je peux encore le lire et l'écouter sans trop de soucis :p ) Globalement, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien en français, mieux que de nombreux "natifs" auxquels j'ai eu affaire ; practice makes perfect. – Drake janvier 5, 2014 à 00:35 (UTC) ::::La création de nouveaux forums est restreint aux admins, je crois, demande à Templar si besoin. Cela dit, moi, je suis capable de créer des topics nouveaux au forum, en choissisant "Démarrer une discussion". Je suis d'accord sur ce qu'on débate les règles Oracions (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 00:40 (UTC) ::::Cela dit, il est bien possible que les règles vont évoluer au mesure que de nouveaux éditeurs viennent. Oracions (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 00:41 (UTC) Droits Mes félicitations pour ton nouveau grade, camarade :p — Drake janvier 6, 2014 à 22:58 (UTC) Discussion J'ai répondu à tes messages sur ma page de discussion. — Drake janvier 8, 2014 à 22:48 (UTC) Lexique J'ai un doute au sujet de "changelin", peux-tu m'indiquer une source fiable utilisant ce mot en français ? J'ai pour ma part seulement trouvé quelques références évasives non-verifiables. — Drake janvier 8, 2014 à 22:48 (UTC) : C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans le dictionnaire mais dans Google Translate: http://translate.google.com/#en/fr/changeling et c'est aussi comment ils ont traduit Changeling dans Magic: The Gathering: http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=155362 C'est pourquoi je pense que c'est une traduction assez commune qu'on la considère littérale. Mais si tu es en désaccord, tu es libre de le revertir. Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 9, 2014 à 09:17 (UTC) ::J'ai trouvé une source fiable, et confirme que tu as raison ;) Merci — Drake janvier 10, 2014 à 22:49 (UTC) Pages à créer Bonsoir Silver, voudrais-tu que je te fasse une liste ordonnée des pages que je voudrais que nous créions ? Je vais prendre les devants et te faire le tableau (comment ça copié-collé ?). Ton avis ? Merci — janvier 19, 2014 à 01:34 (UTC) :D'accord. Est-ce que tu connais un wikia français avec un ParentPage pour que nous pouvons la copier ? --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 19, 2014 à 09:04 (UTC) ::En cours de validation (voir ici), aucun exemple pour l'heure. Merci — janvier 21, 2014 à 00:47 (UTC) Standardisation Voudrais-tu que la casse de titre (Mots Importants en Majuscule) soit appliquée par défaut aux titres d'épisodes et de chansons, quelle que soit la casse officielle (vu qu'on ne la connaît pas) ? Aussi, serais-tu OK pour que les fin de partie se finissent toutes en « - partie 1 » (ou « , partie 1 ») (permet d'adjoindre des liens « et 2 » sans briser les phrases ni la logique, ni réécrire le titre). Idéalement, ce serait même un – (endash) au lieu du signe - (moins, et accessoirement tiret commun) , mais ce serait pousser un peu loin ^^ . Aussi, est-on d'accord que toute première lettre de toute partie d'un nom propre est capitalisée ? Aussi, É'questria ou '''E'questria (je penche pour le premier, comme je penche pour « Princesse Cé'lestia »)? Merci — janvier 21, 2014 à 00:52 (UTC) :En accord avec mon principe, évitez de supprimer le texte d'autres contributeurs, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis. Pour les "partie 1", "partie 2", je n'ai aucun avis sauf que ce serait bien d'avoir un standard donc je suis d'accord avec « - partie 1 ». Pour Équestria et Célestia, de même. Je suis bien d'accord avec Équestria. Célestia, je suppose, devrait suivre le même règle mais peut-être je pourrais demander d'autres brony français. --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 21, 2014 à 10:13 (UTC) :Mais pour la casse des titres, j'aimerais plutôt de suivre une capitalisation décrit ici: wikipedia:fr:wp:Conventions typographiques#Principes de capitalisation des titres. J'ai vu quelques titres sur la page internet de Tiji et les véritables titres semblent suivre ces conventions. --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 21, 2014 à 10:13 (UTC) ::Tu sembles confus en ce qui concerne les liens. nom concerne wikia, nom wikipedia (oui, il n'y a pas de raccourci), nom un lien externe. ::Mince, tu viens de m'apprendre un principe académique dont j'ignorais la non-universalité ; très instructif et expliquant moult étonnements passés. Pour sûr, il faudrait mettre tout ça en casse de titre française... Ça veut aussi dire que c'est « Tourbillon-Étoile le Barbu » (et non « Le » Barbu). Merci — 2014-I-23 02:56:13 (UTC) :::J'ai cru comprendre que l'utilisation d'accents n'étais pas forcément du goût de tous, merci d'argumenter ici. Où conseilles-tu que soient dicutée la standardisation des noms, au Lexique, sur le fil:622 ou ailleurs ? Merci — 2014-I-26 15:52 (UTC) ::::Sur le forum par préference. --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 19:30 (UTC) :::::Ton « vrai système » n'est-il pas capable de produire des guillemets ^^ ? Pas que ça me préoccupe, mais on va essayer de garder les standards d'écriture français qui te sont si chers, si tu veux bien ;) ah et désolé mais troller windows est trop facile. L'option « more '+''' » t'offre de nombreuses possibilités. Merci — 2014-I-27 23:00 (UTC) ::::::D'accord, d'accord, je vais me débrouiller pour les guillemets :). J'utilise le clavier canadien international qui ne dispose pas de guillemets, je crois, ni de ù (que je tape en tapant Alt+151. C'est parce que j'ai besoin du clavier QWERTY au lieu de AZERTY. --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 27, 2014 à 23:37 (UTC) :::::::Clavier canadien... t'es tchèque... et tu apprends le français... ... euh je ne sais comment ça fonctionne en édition visuelle, mais en source, un bouton te propose de nombreuses possibilités et combinaisons de caractères (y compris les lettres accentuées), et n'est pas dispo sur les pages de mur, de ce que j'ai vu. Pour info, le clavier azerty français européen n'a pas non plus les guillemets, c'est juste le pouvoir de linux :D Merci — 2014-I-28 01:09 (UTC) src Pourrais-tu me dire à quoi correspond le terme « src » utilisé ici ? J'aime l'idée du modèle, mais ne saisis pas bien ce point. Merci — 2014-I-26 15:52 (UTC) :N'hésite pas à le changer. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. C'était censé dire "source". J'avais besoin de quelques lettres seulement. Peut-être aussi "ep" fonctionnerait (comme "épisode source") et puis "bd" ("bande dessinée") --Sooth Silver (Oracions) (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 19:29 (UTC) :: → (2 paramètres + 1 facultatif) Merci — 2014-I-27 23:00 (UTC) janvier 27, 2014 à 23:00 (UTC) :: → (idem, 2 paramètres + 1 facultatif) Merci — 2014-I-29 21:28 (UTC) ::: Images Sooth, penses-tu qu'il serait constructif d'ajouter un peu de précision aux images que tu rajoutes, tel que suggéré ici ? J'ai revu et simplifié ton cadre en haut de cette page Merci — 2014-I-29 21:56 (UTC) Reçu, Merci — 2014-I-29 22:26 (UTC)